1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to utility knives that can selectively expose or protect a cutting edge of a replaceable utility blade.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional utility knife includes a handle with a blade holder slidably disposed within the handle. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,795, 6,249,975. A utility blade detachably mounts to the blade holder. The standard blade has a cutting edge disposed on one edge and one or more mounting notches disposed on an opposite edge. When the blade holder is in a retracted position, the blade is disposed within and protected by the handle. When the blade holder is slid into an extended position, a portion of the blade becomes exposed for use.